Tormenta en la montaña
by LenaRedfenix
Summary: AU: "Desafiar al duque significa la perdición". Elsa y Anna conocieron el significado de esas palabras cuando el duque de Weselton irrumpió en sus vidas. Ahora deberán recorrer el duro camino del odio y la traición, del amor y el perdón. Sólo hasta que llegue el día de ajustar cuentas…
1. En carne propia parte I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores.**

 **…..**

 **X-X-X-Recomendación musical: Hallway Vampires –The Borgias –X-X-X**

 **…**

 _"Ante Dios y el mundo, el más fuerte tiene el derecho de hacer prevalecer su voluntad"._

 **Adolf Hitler**

 **…**

 **EN CARNE PROPIA**

PARTE I

…

No era por el frío, de eso estaba seguro. Tampoco era por la ligera presión en sus venas que en ese instante experimentaba. Por alguna razón, lejos de su conocimiento, su cuerpo temblaba. Decidiendo que era mejor ignorarlo, sopló en su taza para enfriar un poco su bebida. Alrik de Weselton no se tomaba muchas molestias en prestar atención a cosas insignificantes.

A sus veintiséis años, Alrik era el único descendiente vivo de su familia y por consiguiente había heredado el ducado de la región de Weselton, un lugar frío e inhóspito que no destacaba precisamente de entre todos los territorios pertenecientes a su majestad, el rey Hakon II de Arendelle. Pero él no parecía molestarle.

Ser duque tenía sus ventajas.

Era en esos días especiales en los que agradecía el poder de los títulos nobiliarios, ser dueño de la vida de todos los que estuvieran bajo su sombra y ser una figura tan imponente que estremecía al más valiente. Pero sobre todo agradecía contar con el derecho de poseer a la mujer que él quisiese y era por eso que en ese preciso instante se sentía tan virtuoso.

Había escuchado los rumores al principio, rumores de una jovencita cuyos cabellos pelirrojos habían encantado a la mayoría de los jóvenes de la región, pero fue hasta que él mismo lo comprobó que supo que quería a esa muchacha en su lecho, ese día se aventuró a ir al pueblo acompañado de su preboste y la vio, sonriente y angelical, hija de un granjero de la comarca quien en ese mismo instante sonreía en dirección a la joven mientas descargaba su mercancía.

Lo había decidido, la traería al castillo con la promesa de un trabajo y una paga suficiente para ayudar a su familia, con una habitación cerca de sus aposentos para poder poseerla cada vez que quisiera.

Unos leves toques a su puerta lo hicieron reaccionar.

-¿Señor? Los caballos están listos.

El duque sonrió y se relamió los labios. Iba a disfrutar de su nueva adquisición con gusto. Tomó un largo sorbo mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía de la habitación.

 **…**

El sonido de la mecha encendiéndose hizo eco en la sala de la abadía, pronto unas manos callosas y arrugadas descendieron la llama para prender el sirio que reposaba en el altar.

-Abad Pabbie

El mencionado sacudió la cerilla para apagar la pequeña llama.

-¿Qué sucede hermano Kai? –respondió sereno.

El hombre hizo una aspiración honda mientras traba de recuperar el aliento, había recorrido un largo trayecto hasta la abadía.

-El duque…ha salido del castillo

El abad se mantuvo de espaldas mientras acomodaba algunas flores.

-¿Salido has dicho? ¿A dónde?

-Al pueblo – respondió.

El anciano se mantuvo imperturbable mientras seguía con su tarea.

-Hermano, sé que te he pedido el favor de vigilar las salidas de nuestro señor, pero una inofensiva visita a sus territorios no es de mi interés.

El mencionado sacudió la cabeza.

-Se dirige a la granja _Ulvens munn_ *.

Fue en ese instante que el abad volteó con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

 **…**

La granja _Ulvens munn_ se encontraba a las afueras del poblado, justo como le había dicho su preboste. A medida que se acercaban, la sangre del duque comenzó a hervir de manera incontrolable y más cuando la figura menuda de la muchacha apareció en su campo de visión. Ella, al levantar la vista, lo reconoció de inmediato e ingreso rápidamente a su hogar.

Los dos hombres desmontaron sus caballos en la entrada.

-Ya sabes que hacer Argus.

El mencionado asintió mientras salía a su encuentro un hombre con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

La cabaña era pequeña pero acogedora, una vez que habían ingresado y dispuesto los abrigos en la percha, el preboste pidió hablar con la pelirroja mientras que su señor y el granjero traban algunos asuntos con las cuentas del establecimiento. Adgar era un hombre de complexión delgada pero fuerte que hacia juego con su carácter amable y tranquilo. Tan pronto su hija Anna le había anunciado la presencia del duque había sacado a relucir su mejor sonrisa que hasta ese momento seguía en su rostro mientras le presentaba una serie de números a su señor.

El duque prestó atención a las palabras del hombre durante un buen rato hasta que sus ojos repararon en una silueta fina y elegante proveniente del bosque.

-¿Quién es?

Su pregunta atropella hizo que el granjero se detuviera a mitad de su frase. Siguió la mirada de su señor y sonrió con dulzura.

-Mi hija mayor. Elsa

Una punzada removió su vientre. A través del cristal de la ventana observó los gráciles movimientos de la recién llegada quien estaba envuelta en una sencilla capucha y traía consigo una pequeña canasta de la que se asomaban algunas hierbas, la siguió hasta que se acercó a una pequeña construcción de palos. La joven alzó un poco su rostro y el duque pudo reconocer unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio y una tez tan blanquecina como la leche, pero lo que le aceleró el corazón fueron sus pupilas…azules…tan claras y tan hermosas.

-Vaya que es hermosa y delicada, amigo mío –, la joven seguía ignorante de la mirada intensa a la que estaba siendo sometida y continuaba pacíficamente su tarea de remover la tierra de las raíces que había traído - ¿Por qué no la he visto antes?

-La ha visto sin duda, mi señor, pero ha cambiado una barbaridad desde su última visita, cuando mi niña tenía doce años –. Adgar sintió su corazón hinchar –. Ahora, a sus dieciocho, es el vivo retrato de su madre y tiene los modales de toda una dama.

Alrik liberó una sonrisa mientras seguía observando a la muchacha.

-Mi hija ha trabajado tan duro para construir ese pequeño huerto –, continúo –. Sin duda alguna voy a extrañarla cuando se tenga que casar.

El duque precipitó su mirada en el granjero.

-¿La casas?

-Aún no – respondió sin malicia -, he estado en planes de comprometerla con Jack, el hijo del herrero, pero prefiero a que ella lo conozca antes de formalizarlo.

-Ya veo.

Lanzó una última hojeada a la joven y sacó de entre sus ropas una bolsa llena de monedas de oro. El granjero lo miró con duda al principio pero después su expresión cambio a sorpresa al ver que le extendía una generosa cantidad.

-Empléalas en su huerto… vamos, tómalas – dijo cuándo un atisbo de duda aparecía en el rostro del granjero.

Adgar tomó las monedas dubitativamente.

-Su excelencia es muy generosa con sus protegidos.

-¡Por eso quiero ser recompensado con la amabilidad de tu hija! – tal declaración hizo que el granjero soltara las monedas como si de un momento a otro se hubieran transformado en barras de hierro al rojo vivo, pronto su rostro se descompuso pero esto no pareció importarle –, la esperare en tres días en mi fortaleza, doy por hecho que su precio incluye su virginidad.

El hombre no contestó, su mirada se hallaba perdida en algún punto en la habitación.

-Olvide a esa joven o grandes desgracias se abatirán sobre sus tierras – dijo una suave voz.

El duque se tornó furioso

-¡¿Quién eres tú para oponerte a los deseos de tu señor?!

De entre las sombras apareció una figura grácil y enigmática. Alrik la miró de pies a cabeza, no la había notado a su llegada.

-Es mi esposa – la voz de Adgar se escuchó -, no debe preocuparse de sus decires.

La mencionada giró delicadamente su cuello y le dedicó a su marido una mirada glacial. Por un momento el hombre se quedó estático tanto por el poder de su señor como el de su mujer.

-Mi nombre es Idún, hija de la Reina de las Nieves.

Alrik arqueó una ceja, la Reina de las Nieves era una mujer que había habitado en lo profundo de las montañas, a su alrededor se habían forjado rumores relacionados con rituales paganos y pactos con el maligno. Por eso había sido asesinada por la llamas de la hoguera. Alrik odiaba a las herejes, odiaba a quienes se le oponían.

-¿Tú también eres bruja?

-No señor…pero no tome a la ligera las palabras de una pobre mujer.

El duque de Weselton alzó la comisura de sus labios, bastaba tan sólo una orden para que esa loca terminara sus días de la misma manera que su antepasada. Se levantó de su lugar mientras llamaba con un gesto a su preboste.

-Tendré la castidad de esa muchacha – declaró al granjero -.Más vale que, por el bien de tu familia, sea por la manera amable y no por la fuerza.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, el duque salió de la estancia cruzándose con Elsa, quien en ese instante entraba silenciosa y saludaba con una reverencia.

 **…**

Elsa se derrumbó desecha en lágrimas sobre las rodillas de su madre, sin dirigir una sola mirada a su padre, quien, con el corazón destrozado, le había comunicado que se sometiera a los deseos de su señor. La mujer pasó una delicada mano sobre los cabellos rubios de su hija.

-No llores mi niña – murmuró –, Dios te salvará de ese demonio.

Elsa creía en Dios y en las palabras de su madre, pero no lograba expulsar de su corazón el temor cercano a la indignación.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Anna lloraba sin consuelo, sabiendo el cruel destino de su hermana una vez que llegara a las puertas de la fortaleza de Weselton. Sus manos empezaron a temblar incontrolablemente al sólo pensarlo.

-Conoces muy bien la costumbre. Está en su derecho Elsa –. El hombre reprimió una cólera furiosa mientras decía esas palabras. Idún alzó su vista hacia él con un gesto indescifrable - ¡Hacerle frente equivale a la muerte!

-Entonces, prefiero morir –dijo la rubia mientras se aferraba más sobre el regazo de su madre.

-Es el duque, Elsa. Le pertenecemos, somos sus siervos. ¡Nosotros haremos que lo olvides! ¡Tu esposo y tus hijos harán que lo olvides!

-¿Esposo? ¿Hijos? – Elsa clavó su mirada en él con un brillo desesperado - ¿Cómo podré olvidar si tuviese que ver a los ojos a mi marido con la humillación tatuada en mi cuerpo? ¿Cómo olvidaré si tuviera que llevar al bastardo en mi vientre y me viera obligada a amantarlo?

Elsa estalló en llanto mientras rehuía de la caricia que su padre intentó brindarle a su espalda. El hombre apartó su mano, dolido.

-Te quiero hija. Más que a mi propia vida. ¡Pero enfrentarnos a él sería nuestra perdición!

Anna se acercó a la altura del hombro de su madre y se unió al llanto de su hermana, tratando de darle la fuerza que en ese momento había abandonado a su joven espíritu. Adgar permaneció en silencio mientras observaba el dolor y la pena de las tres mujeres que amaba. Frente a él se hallaba la desolación de Elsa, toda su belleza, su sonrisa probablemente muerta para siempre, su inocencia arrebatada y, sobre todo, la confianza y amor que él traicionaba por entregarla a la perversión de Alrik de Weselton. Entonces, tragándose su propia rabia, dijo en un suspiro:

-Huiremos.

Las miradas interrogantes de Idún y Anna se hicieron presentes mientras que Elsa trataba de calmar sus propios espasmos.

-La salvaré de sus garras, ¡pero eso significará nuestra muerte!

 **…**

Alrik de Weselton había estallado en furia. Había aguardado la llegada de Elsa imaginando con deleite los caprichos a los que la iba a someter, hasta tal punto le obsesionaba la jovencita en sus noches más obscuras. Desde que había orquestado personalmente los preparativos para la transacción de sus nuevas tierras no había tenido tiempo de pensar en sus planes más ambiciosos para asentar un ducado poderoso, sus pensamientos divergían siempre en la carne tierna y blanca de Elsa.

Había esperado con ansia a que ella se presentara cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaran por la abertura de las montañas. Pero en toda la mañana, no hubo rastro de la jovencita de cabellos rubios ni de su familia.

-Así que han escapado ¿eh?

Del otro lado del despacho, su secretario, Bersi, servía en un vaso una cantidad considerable de aguardiente.

-¡¿Cómo demonios lo hicieron?! ¡Hice que vigilaran las malditas salidas del pueblo! – bramó Weselton preso de la histeria.

-Me parece que toda la guardia está sorprendida.

Alrik se crispó visiblemente ante esa perspectiva. ¡Se habían burlado de él!, lo iban a pagar caro, lo juraba por Dios. Pasado un momento de silencio mortal, el secretario se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Es su deseo que llame a…?

-¡Has que vengan de inmediato! – interrumpió en cólera -. Y dile a Argus que reúna a la guardia y busque en todo el perímetro. No deben estar lejos.

El duque de Weselton se atavió en su capa de viaje ante la mirada interrogante de Bersi.

-¿Usted va a ir también?

Alrik le dirigió una mirada de cruel obviedad.

-Le sacaré el corazón al padre, quemaré a la madre y entregare a la pelirroja a mis hombres -, terció el duque con brusquedad - ¡Esa pequeña desgraciada pagará, y si no es ella, lo hará alguien de su familia!

Con paso acelerado Weselton salió de la habitación azotando la puerta en el camino. Bersi se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno y se limitó a cumplir la orden de su señor.

 **…**

Al principio parecía fácil, pero ahora sentía que las fuerzas se le escapaban, estaba tan cansada. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a continuar.

Lo importante era poner distancia de por medio entre Alrik de Weselton y su miserable destino.

Tanto ella como su familia habían evitado pensar en ello, respirando el aroma a libertad que en ese momento parecía más un sueño y que llevaban alimentando tres días con la esperanza de poder escapar de la garras de su señor. Habían aparentado todo ese tiempo para lograr despistar a la gendarmería que el duque había desplegado por toda la zona. Su padre había tomado todos sus ahorros mientras que su hermana se hizo a la tarea de preparar una pequeña mochila de viaje. Fue hasta que su madre había aparecido por el umbral de la chimenea que supo que era el momento de irse. Elsa había mirado por última vez su hogar antes de internarse en el oscuro pasadizo directo hacia a su escape. La idea era llegar hasta el fiordo, y para lograrlo, tenían que adentrarse en la espesura del bosque, a pesar de los peligros que amenazaban con sorprenderles o del miedo que sentían a cada paso.

Hasta que el cielo empezó a pardear fue cuando tuvo la impresión de estar sola en el mundo, de haber logrado evitar al duque y de haber sobrevivido a la mismísima muerte. Pero cuando escuchó los galopes de los caballos en la lejanía supo que se había equivocado. El rostro de su padre se había vuelto lívido y había ordenado que apresuraran la marcha. Elsa no dijo nada, no se quejó a pesar de los espinos que deshacían su moño de cabellos rubios y que arañaban sus piernas, a pesar de las ramas que le habían hecho tropezar de tanto en tanto. Avanzó sin pensar, con el aliento quebrado y con la mirada vacía. Más aun cuando escuchó los primeros ladridos.

Siguieron corriendo pasando de largo la maleza acumulada y el cauce de un arroyo, hasta que, agotada, Anna cayó sobre la tierra chillando y apretando su tobillo con fuerza. Adgar se aproximó hasta ella y la levantó en brazos mientras los relinchos de los caballos se aproximaban. Elsa se quedó estática.

-Huyan – dijo en murmullo -. Es a mí a quien quiere, a ustedes los dejará en paz.

-De ninguna manera -, respondió su padre con el corazón acelerado.

Los ladridos de los perros se hicieron más claros acompañados de algunas voces. Elsa sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Entonces no lo dejes poseerme – dijo al borde de la desesperación -. Por favor… mátame.

Las palabras de Elsa lastimaron los oídos de su padre tanto como le habían perforado el corazón. Ya no había tiempo, era cuestión de segundos para que terminaran de rodearlos. Preso del pánico y la angustia, giró su rostro hacia su esposa y en ella solo leyó un cariño sincero y ningún reproche por lo que su hija demandaba.

-¿Papá? –. El mencionado bajó la mirada hacia la pelirroja - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El hombre no contestó, sólo se dedicó a bajar con sumo cuidado a la jovencita convaleciente mientras que la madre le pasaba un brazo para sostenerla. Con dedos temblorosos sacó de entre sus ropajes un afilado cuchillo. Su intención había sido protegerla, como se prometió cuando la sostuvo en brazos por primera vez, pero había fallado…había fallado de la manera más vergonzosa posible.

-Cierra los ojos.

Adgar blandió su cuchillo en el aire mientras las gotas saladas de sus ojos empezaban a emanar. _Desafiar al duque es la perdición_ , ahora más que nada sabía cuánta razón tenían esas palabras, iba a matar a su propia hija…

Elsa cerró los ojos. _Que Dios me perdone_.

Unos gritos ahogados y el tintineo del cuchillo en el suelo la hicieron despertar. Con horror, vio caer a su padre sobre sus poderosas rodillas, de la espalda sobresalía una flecha. Por inercia siguió la trayectoria. De entre los árboles, la silueta sonriente de Alrik de Weselton resplandecía con una ballesta en mano.

 **…**

-Se lo dije...

Alrik sonrió mientras sus otros dos acompañantes rodeaban a las mujeres con sus caballos encabritados.

-Tu nunca me sorprendes Gils - dijo mientras guardaba la ballesta en su estuche -, ya sabía yo que no ibas a tardar en localizarlos.

Los dos hombres descendieron de sus caballos mientras se dirigían con paso firme hacia las tres mujeres. Aparentemente ver a su compañero caído las había dejado en estado de shock.

-¿De verdad creyeron que podrían escapar de mí? –. Se dirigió a ellas en tono mordaz -¿De verdad pensaron que podían burlarse de mí sin pagar por ello?

El duque movió un dedo para que su compañero le acercara el cuerpo moribundo del granjero.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien trata de privarme de mis deseos.

Alrik se inclinó hacia el rostro paralizado de Elsa, disfrutando en su paladar el terror que la muchacha emanaba en las perlas de sudor que caían sobre su frente. Tenía a la pequeña desgraciada frente a frente.

Un aullido de lobo en la lejanía lo hizo erguirse. Los caballos pronto empezaron a relinchar con miedo mientras que los perros empezaban a gruñir en dirección desconocida.

-Está anocheciendo…- habló uno de sus hombres -, si no nos vamos seremos presa fácil de los lobos.

Alrik creyó que era lo más conveniente en ese momento así que no discutió esa sugerencia. Ya tendría tiempo de castigarlas como se merecían cuando volviese a la fortaleza.

-Espósenlas – ordenó -, quiero que las lleven directamente a…

Si bien no tuvo tiempo de burlarse de su villanía, tampoco lo tuvo para hablar antes de que un gigantesco lobo saltara con sus fauces abiertas de entre la espesura de los árboles. La mordida había caído en la pata trasera del caballo de uno de sus hombres haciendo que este cayera de espaldas en el frio suelo. Pronto una manada entera los había rodeado haciendo que los gruñidos y los gritos de desesperación hicieran eco en el crepúsculo.

Lo último que vio Alrik antes de que uno se le abalanzara, fue a tres mujeres adentrándose en la oscuridad.

 **…**

-¡Dense prisa!

El grito de Idún la sacó de su trance. No sabría decir con precisión cómo es que sus pies habían empezado a correr justo cuando se le presento la oportunidad de escapar, ni cómo es que pudo despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de su padre. Tal vez su instinto de supervivencia había actuado por sí solo.

-Tenemos poco tiempo – dijo su madre mientras sostenía a Anna de la cadera, intentando por todos los medios que no tropezaran con alguna rama -. ¡Corre Elsa!

La mencionada acató la orden lo mejor que pudo hasta que los sonidos del ataque se hicieron más lejanos.

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando las tres aminoraron la marcha. Habían puesto una distancia considerable entre ellas y Alrik de Weselton. Idún se acercó a una pequeña abertura a los pies de la montaña y depositó a Anna en una roca sin que apoyase demasiado su tobillo. Con cansancio la mujer se arrodilló sobre un manto de musgo y empezó a arrancarlo con sus uñas, frotándoselo en su cara y cuello.

-Los perros tienen nuestro rastro – comentó cuando reparó en la mirada de sus hijas -, tenemos que impregnarnos con el olor del bosque.

Con sus puños arrancó una generosa cantidad y empezó a esparcirlo por las caras de las jovencitas.

-Los lobos no resistirán – dijo en voz baja -, no pasará mucho tiempo para que nos vuelvan a encontrar.

La mujer de cabellos castaños las tomó de la mano y las dirigió a la parte más profunda de la caverna.

-No quiero que por ningún motivo se separen – Idún se soltó de su agarre -. Cuando sientan que no hay peligro, saldrán de la cueva y seguirán el camino del valle hasta la salida del fiordo.

-¿¡Mamá de que estas hablando!? – exclamó Anna mientras se aferraba al brazo la castaña.

-Alguien tiene que distraerlos – respondió serena.

-¡No! –gritó –. Ya hemos perdido a papá… no quiero tú también nos dejes.

La mencionada acaricio su rostro con suavidad mientras removía su brazo con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes por mí - contestó –. Estaré bien.

La mujer se dirigió a la mayor quien tenía su rostro abatido.

-Las amo hijas – con una mano apartó los mechones rubios y besó su frente –. Las veré ahí.

Con el sabor del dolor en la boca, las hermanas observaron a su madre alejarse.

...

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* _Boca de lobo_ en noruego.

….

 **Buen día.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones, correcciones y demás comentarios para que la lectura sea más de su agrado.**

 **Puse una sugerencia musical que espero que les guste.**

 **Sin más por decir. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Lena Rf.**


	2. En carne propia parte II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores.**

 **…**

 **Musica de ambientación: Bear McCreary – The mercy of the living**

 **…..**

 _"Ved que, aunque mujer y joven, me sobra valor para sufrir la muerte y mil muertes más, no olvidéis este ejemplo."_

 **Policarpa Salavarrieta**

 **…**

 **EN CARNE PROPIA**

PARTE II

…

Probablemente era de madrugada cuando las hermanas decidieron que era momento de salir. El ulular de algunos búhos y el incesante latido de sus corazones eran la única sinfonía que acompañaba al mutismo de la oscuridad. Anna aferró su brazo en torno al cuello de la rubia.

 _Llegar al fiordo…tenemos que llegar,_ pensó. _Mamá nos estará esperando._

El aullido de los lobos las hizo detenerse. Manteniendo el silencio y agudizando el oído lo pudieron percibir más claro, estaban llorando. Anna empezó a respirar con dificultad y, llevada por un mal presentimiento, volteó hacia su hermana.

Estaba lívida.

-¿Elsa? – la llamó. La rubia sacudió la cabeza en respuesta y comenzó a caminar con mayor resolución.

Siguieron caminando por varios minutos sin saber exactamente cómo es que podían dirigirse teniendo a la luna como única guía. Fue hasta cuando divisaron una figura fuera de lo normal que se detuvieron con el aliento en seco.

Anna pudo haber liberado un grito si las manos de su hermana no hubieran sido lo suficientemente rápidas para taparle la boca.

Tumbada, en la tierra húmeda, yacía el cuerpo de Idún.

Los gritillos ahogados y las convulsiones no tardaron en aparecer en el cuerpo de la menor, quien con movimientos violentos, trataba de zafarse del agarre de la rubia. Hacer el menor ruido haría que ellas mismas tuvieran el mismo destino de su ahora difunta madre.

-Debemos irnos, Anna – dijo Elsa con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

La pelirroja negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Está muerta.

Elsa apretó los ojos con fuerza sin percatarse de que su agarre en torno a la pelirroja disminuía. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Anna se liberó y se precipitó sobre el cuerpo de la castaña.

-¡No! – exclamó la rubia mientras la tomaba de su brazo con fuerza -. Si ven que el cuerpo ha sido manipulado, sabrán que hemos sido nosotras.

Anna se abrazó a su hermana y se dejó arrastrar observando poco a poco como la figura inerte de su madre desaparecía de la vista.

Esa imagen iba a quedar tatuada en su memoria para siempre, estaba segura de ello.

El leve trastabillo de Elsa la saco de su estupor y se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Escaneo el lugar y no pudo reconocer cosa alguna. Estaban perdidas.

Elsa empezó a angustiarse de sobremanera.

 _Dios mío protégenos_. Rogó con una opresión en el pecho.

Y como si se tratase de una obra lejos del entendimiento humano, una luz tintineante apareció entre el denso follaje.

La llama de la antorcha dio de lleno en su rostro dejando ver a un hombre que poseía la gracia del Señor en la vestimenta.

-¿Qué cosa puede atormentar a dos jovencitas para que deambulen solas por el bosque?

Elsa no respondió. Solo dejó que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por esa fuerza extraña que empezaba a invadirla y la arrastraba al mundo de la inconciencia.

…

El sonido del chocolate caliente vertiéndose en la tacita de barro la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no eran los arboles ni follaje lo que la rodeaba, si no unas paredes de pino y sauce de una pequeña cabaña.

-¿Ya estas devuelta? – escuchó la voz firme del hermano.

No contestó. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en la taza humeante frete a ella.

Todo parecía tan irreal.

El hermano Magnor sacudió la cabeza desistiendo. Se dedicó mejor a servir la misma cantidad de chocolate en la taza de la pequeña pelirroja. Había sido una suerte encontrarlas.

El pequeño mutismo se vio interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta.

-Tranquilas -, habló cuando las muchachas se sobresaltaron-. Son solo unos hermanos del monasterio.

El hombre dejo la tetera en la mesita de madera y se encaminó con paso pausado a la entrada.

Anna por instinto se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la temblorosa jovencita rubia. Elsa se aferró a la mano de la pelirroja mientras observaba el umbral de la puerta.

-Kol. Qué bueno verte.

Un joven de cabello castaño y de facciones duras dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta al saludo. Su mirada se paseó rápidamente por la estancia hasta que reparó con curiosidad en las hermanas.

-Debes disculparlas – dijo el hermano –, las pobres, al parecer, no tuvieron una buena noche.

¿Era su imaginación o el tono había sido burlesco?

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-No se preocupe – respondió Kol con tranquilidad, moviéndose de la entrada para dar paso a una silueta - ¿Son ellas Gils?

Las pupilas de las muchachas se dilataron cuando reconocieron al acompañante de Alrik. Aquel hombre que hacía apenas unas horas había arrastrado sin ningún atisbo de compasión el cuerpo de su padre ante los pies de su señor. Ahora las había encontrado y estaban seguras de que, esta vez, ningún milagro las salvaría.

Ya no.

Gils asintió en dirección a su compañero y se acercó con una sonrisa depredadora.

-Ha hecho bien, hermano Magnor – el joven sacó de sus ropajes una bolsa de cuero y la lanzó a manos del mencionado -. El duque está agradecido con su ayuda.

El hermano escurrió las monedas de oro entre sus dedos ignorando los gritos de súplica sobre el tintineo del valioso regalo.

…

Había dejado de gritar, de respirar y de vivir, a pesar que su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían observando, y de que su aliento se mezclaba con el de ese hombre.

Dejó de vivir desde que Alrik de Weselton se había presentado en su hogar, desde que sus padres habían muerto por protegerla. Habían pagado y ella no lograba admitirlo. Se obligó a olvidar para no sentir la cólera de Arik, su mirada lujuriosa y sus manos brutales.

Había muerto.

…

-¡Te dije que te callaras! – exclamó mientras golpeaba con la punta de su pie la pesada puerta.

Los gemidos del interior de la celda disminuyeron de intensidad para contento de Kol.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? – pregunto Gils mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de su copa.

-No lo sé – respondió encogiéndose los hombros -, ha estado chillando desde que Weselton se llevó a la mayor.

Gils liberó una ligera carcajada mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

-Ojalá el duque la esté montando como se merece – dijo sin vergüenza -. A ver si así deja de ser tan desobediente.

El joven castaño lo acompaño en risas.

-Esas pequeñas zorras sí que nos causaron problemas – dijo mientras se apaciguaba -. Deberías de ver como quedaron los cuerpos de los sujetos que persiguieron a la madre. Los malditos lobos y los osos terminaron el trabajo.

Kol tomó un trago de cerveza mientras apoyaba todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla.

-Pobres infelices – dijo su compañero.

-Sí, bueno…así son las cosas – el joven soltó un suspiro cansado -. Mierda, me hace falta una buena distracción.

Gils dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tus plegarias han sido escuchadas amigo mío – dijo mientras ponía sobre la mesa una llave oxidada-. Al duque no le importará que nos divirtamos un poco con nuestra amiguita pelirroja.

Kol se relamió los labios. Ahora si le iba a dar un motivo para llorar a la mocosa, y quizá, de gemir.

Se levantó de su asiento con lentitud mientras desataba su capa y la depositaba en el respaldo. Con paso firme se dirigió a la celda y comenzó a ingresar la llave.

-¿Qué es ese olor?

Se había detenido en medio de su acción buscando la fuente de tan característico aroma. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo cuando observó una estela de humo colándose por la abertura de la puerta.

-¡Fuego!

Los dos hombres se precipitaron sobre la entrada encontrando así un pasillo envuelto en llamas. Sin importar la seguridad de la prisionera, huyeron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sin embargo, pasado unos breves segundos, una figura encapuchada giró la llave que había quedado intacta en la cerradura.

Anna levantó su rostro ojeroso cuando la puerta se abrió. No puso resistencia cuando una mano se acercó para ayudarla a levantar. No dijo nada cuando el desconocido la guío por un obscuro pasadizo.

…

-¡FUEGO!

Alrik dejó de balancearse sobre el cuerpo quebrado de Elsa. Con frustración, se separó de ella para dirigirse a la ventana. Las olas del fuego y el incesante ir y venir de sus hombres fueron las escenas que recibieron su vista.

-¿¡Pero que mier…!?

El sonido de algo quebrándose y un intenso dolor en la cabeza le hicieron caer. Por el rabillo del ojo observó la figura blanquecina de la rubia saliendo con rapidez de la habitación.

-¡Hija de puta!

Con la sangre escurriendo por sus cabellos azabaches, se levantó para dar alcance a la joven, quien con el cuerpo desnudo, corría a lo largo del pasillo buscando desesperadamente una salida. Sin embargo, cuando la vista de la rubia captó el inicio de unos escalones sintió un objeto pesado impactando fuertemente contra su sien. Su cuerpo inconsciente cayó por las escaleras de forma estrepitosa.

El duque de Weselton era reconocido por su buena puntería y esta vez no sería la excepción cuando, con la precisión de un águila, había lanzado una lámpara de aceite en cabeza de la muchacha. Se asomó por el barandal de la escalera para observar el cuerpo retorcido y sangrante de Elsa, sin sentir ni la más mínima pisca de horror por lo que había hecho, pero si lamentando el desperdicio de su carne tierna. Sus ojos pronto captaron movimiento.

El abad Pabbie apareció ante él con el semblante serio y, sin importarle la desnudes, miró de manera fija al duque para después observar el cuerpo inmóvil de la jovencita. Se inclinó sobre ella para posar sus dedos en la garganta.

-Está muerta.

Alrik no se inmutó.

-¿Quieren alimento para los animales del bosque? – preguntó con voz seca -. Que la envuelvan en una capa y la depositen a las afueras de castillo.

El duque giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Ignorando la mirada inquisitoria del abad.

…

Elsa no supo en que momento sus extremidades comenzaron a moverse. Había sido violento y doloroso, si, muy doloroso. Percibió que se encontraba desnuda sobre el barro del bosque, lejos de la fortaleza de Weselton. Sin embargo su mente volvía a repasar las imágenes una y otra vez, Alrik posando sus ojos sobre los suyos, sus manos entorno a su cuerpo, sus gruñidos mientras cabalgaba encima de ella. El dolor le había devuelto la vida.

Pronto, su piel sintió las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que poco a poco la cubrían, como si de alguna manera trataran de lavar cualquier rastro de injuria. Aferró sus dedos a la tierra húmeda mientras observaba la luna brillante. La habían quebrado y destrozado, pero seguía viva.

Un relámpago ilumino el cuerpo blanco de Elsa mientras se arrastraba por el suelo. La lluvia caía con ímpetu sobre ella, pero no le importaba.

Había sobrevivido.

…

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, aun renuentes de la luz del exterior y del incesante ardor que los azotaba.

-Oh mi niña, que bueno que despiertas.

Anna trató de enfocar a la persona que le hablaba con dulzura, pero solo pudo reconocer una silueta borrosa.

 _¿Mamá?_

-¿Puedes levantarte? – preguntó la voz.

Unas manos cálidas tomaron su hombro y halaron de ella para levantarla. Un repentino mareo la hizo tambalearse, sus extremidades se sentían pesadas y entumidas.

 _¿Estoy soñado?_ , pensó. _¿Acaso he estado enferma por mucho tiempo y he reposado en cama?_

Como si se tratase de una flecha atravesando el aire, los recuerdos corrieron por su cabeza de manera violenta.

 _No, esto no es un sueño._

El cuerpo de la pelirroja empezó a agitarse de forma precipitada sobre el pequeño colchón de paja, mientras que, la figura regordeta de Gerda trataba por todos los medios de tranquilizarla.

-Por favor tranquilízate – las manos de la mujer sostuvieron el delgado cuerpo con firmeza y suavidad. Ante ese gesto la muchacha la miro con ojos desorbitados -. Ya no temas, estas a salvo.

Anna inspeccionó el lugar sin disolver su expresión horrorizada. Gerda deshizo su agarre y dejó que la pelirroja comprobara la veracidad de sus palabras. Al principio no indagó nada cuando su hermano, Kai, apareció en su hogar con una adolescente en un estado deplorable. Incluso dejó que la recién llegada echara a llorar en cuanto la acunó contra su pecho. Fue hasta que la muchacha cayera rendida por el cansancio, que el propio Kai le había hablado sobre los desafortunados acontecimientos que había enfrentado.

-Cariño, has estado así casi dos días. No te has alimentado bien en todo ese tiempo.

Anna posó su mirada en la mujer, la sonrisa que ella le brindaba le debió dar confianza, pero aún se encontraba muy lejos tranquilizarse. Aún tenía miedo de que en algún momento alguien se asomara por la puerta y se la llevara ante el duque. Todavía sentía la sensación de peligro en su piel. Todavía podía ver la cara de la muerte en sus padres. Todavía podía ver a su hermana…

Se detuvo en seco.

-¡Elsa!

Gerda se paralizó cuando el rostro desesperado e interrogante de la joven se posó en ella.

-Ella esta…- titubeo un poco -…viva.

La mujer observó como un relámpago de alivio surco por los ojos de la muchacha.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó con impaciencia.

-Está afuera – respondió -. Pero antes tienes…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la delgada figura de Anna se abalanzó sobre la puerta de la cabaña.

Anna detuvo sus pasos a pocos metros del hogar. Ahí, parada en medio de un acantilado, la singular silueta de Elsa resaltaba sobre una neblina desoladora. Ataviada en un vestido negro, la joven rubia se mantenía de espaldas observando, sin expresión alguna, el paisaje que el fiordo ofrecía.

Anna se acercó con cuidado, como si temiese despertarla de su sueño.

-¿Elsa?

No hubo respuesta.

Levemente atemorizada, alzó su mano para tocar el brazo de la rubia quien, al sentir el inocente toque, se apartó con violencia mostrando un rostro totalmente irreconocible. No era el labio roto ni el ojo amoratado. Tampoco era la horrible contusión en su sien. Había algo más en la cara de su hermana que denotaba un profundo horror.

Anna se acercó a ella, pero tan pronto como anticipó el roce se apartó sin decir palabra alguna dejando a la joven pelirroja con el corazón roto.

A unos escasos metros, Kai observó la interacción de las hermanas sin evitar sentirse conmovido. Había visto de primera mano lo que pasaba cuando uno se enfrentaba a Alrik de Weselton. Sólo esperaba que las muchachas pudieran recobrar el cauce de sus vidas luego de sobrevivir en carne propia la locura de los hombres.

…

Esa misma tarde, un barco atracó en el muelle del fiordo.

Kai sintió como la mano de su hermana se posaba delicadamente en su hombro.

-Estarán bien. Dios las protegerá.

El hombre se santiguo mientras observaba como una procesión de monjas abordaba la embarcación. De entre ellas pudo reconocer las singulares figuras de las muchachitas. Sintió su corazón encogerse, tenían que irse.

Tal vez, si el viento soplaba a su favor, construirían una nueva vida, una nueva identidad. Lejos de esas tierras, lejos de los recuerdos. Y sobre todo, lejos de Alrik de Weselton.

 _Que Dios las bendiga._

 **…..**

 **Comentarios y correcciones en la cajita de abajo. Con respecto a la pregunta la historia no será Elsanna :( Lo siento. Sin embargo su relación estará envuelta de momentos emotivos y tensión. Espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar más seguido.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Lena Rf.**


	3. Anonimato

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores.**

 **…**

 **Musica de ambientación: The Tudors OST - Murder in Urbino**

 **…..**

 _"Todos ven lo que tú aparentas; pocos advierten lo que eres"_

 **Nicolás Maquiavelo**

…

 **ANONIMATO**

…

 _Se había dicho que era el producto de un mal augurio o incluso de la molestia del Todopoderoso. Lo cierto es que los nubarrones grises se amontonaban sobre la imponente fortaleza de piedra negra que se erguía sobre la punta de la bahía. La sal golpeaba con violencia en las rocas mientras que el viento movía al coloso de madera, listo para atracar._

 _Anna observó un largo rato el impetuoso vaivén de las olas sintiéndose más sola que nunca._

 _Sus pupilas se deslizaron lentamente hacia la delgada silueta de su acompañante. Incluso teniendo ese paisaje errático como escenario Elsa se veía hermosa. La brisa marina jugaba con elegancia alrededor de ella alzando delicadamente los pliegues de su vestido y meciendo los cabellos rubios que se escapaban de su moño. Sin embargo, Anna no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa opresión en su pecho. En todo el trayecto, Elsa no había dicho palabra alguna o siquiera mostrado emoción existente, se había sumido en un absoluto silencio siendo sus ojos su única vía de sinceridad. Anna había querido expresarle que estaba con ella, que la amaba y que velaría por ella, como ella había hecho cuando eran niñas, pero Elsa se había apartado en su mundo, lejos, muy lejos de ella._

 _Anna tomó uno de los pliegues danzantes de su vestido como único consuelo de esa terrible soledad. Aunque lo habían perdido todo aún estaban vivas y eso era lo único que importaba, ya Kai le había dicho que con paciencia y amor podrían recuperar el sendero de sus vidas o incluso construir uno nuevo lejos de esos lacerantes recuerdos._

 _La pelirroja alzó su rostro con determinación hacia el horizonte, alimentándose de esa efímera esperanza. No importaba ahora lo que sucediera, ella se encargaría de poner los cimientos de esa nueva vida. Después de todo…_

 _Las Islas del Sur era el lugar de las oportunidades ¿No?_

 **Seis años después…**

-¡Vamos! ¡Jalen con todas sus fuerzas!

Un par ojos observaron como un grupo de hombres fuertes se empeñaban en tirar de la soga que estaba en torno al cuerpo de un gigantesco árbol. La tempestad que había azotado a la comarca dejaba en claro el poderío de la madre naturaleza sobre la tierra.

-¿Joven Kristoff?

El mencionado se giró al sentir la mano cálida de Cliff quien sonreía de manera amable.

-Acompáñame.

Los dos hombres atravesaron el patio del castillo de Weselton. Kristoff quedó un poco abrumado por el tamaño de la fortaleza, jamás había visto un castillo semejante. Viejo sí, dado a que la familia de los Weselton databa desde la consolidación del reino de Arendelle, pero sin ninguna pizca de la distinguida opulencia en sus muros o corredores.

-Puede que imponga en un principio, pero te aseguro que dentro de unas semanas reconocerás cada pasillo y cada estancia como la palma de tu mano -. Dijo Cliff rompiendo el silencio.

Kristoff sonrió.

-Me imagino que la tempestad no respeto ni a ricos ni a pobres –. Contestó mientras observaba la maleza esparcida sobre el suelo y algunas de las ventanas rotas.

-Somos simples mortales amigo mío – dijo en un suspiro -. Sólo espero que terminemos de reparar los desastres antes de que comience el invierno. El duque confió en su preboste y en su joven esposa para que se encargaran de supervisar las reparaciones pertinentes.

El rubio parpadeó ligeramente.

-¿Su excelencia se encuentra fuera de casa?

Cliff se detuvo cuando llegaron a los establos de la parte trasera.

-Digamos que su excelencia es dado a despreocuparse de los suyos. ¿Ves esa torre? –dijo mientras señalaba una construcción en la parte más lejana del castillo, casi cubierta por un ligero follaje -. Bueno, ahí es donde reside el duque la mayor parte del tiempo. Tiene a su disposición todo tipo de comodidades haciendo que le sea inútil residir en el mismo castillo junto a su mujer y criados.

Kristoff chasqueó la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Así es esto – habló Cliff encogiéndose los hombros –. Bueno, tu primera tarea será remover las pilas de heno y dar de comer a los caballos. Recuerda que eres un desconocido para ellos, así que trátalos con calma. Nos vemos en la cena.

El hombre le dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras lo dejaba comenzar con su trabajo.

 **…**

Ernestine recargó su peso en el mullido sillón de cuero. A su lado, Elise bordaba en completo silencio. La joven dama miró detenidamente a su acompañante antes de animarse a hablar.

-Estoy embarazada.

Elise no respondió ante la débil entonación de la señora del castillo. Sólo después de un ligero carraspeo de garganta y la repetición del anuncio fue cuando alzó la vista.

-¿Si? –se obligó a preguntar.

-Quizás – respondió la duquesa ligeramente arrepentida de su confidencia.

Por nada del mundo la joven duquesa habría querido romper el silencio. Menos aun cuando la interlocutora se tratase de Elise. En varias ocasiones, Ernestine había intentado quebrar su reserva pero la rubia se había mantenido en una distancia cortés, como si le resultara incómodo tener que conversar con la dama.

-Su excelencia estará dichoso con la noticia – comentó mientras movía la aguja que momentos antes había quedado suspendida entre sus dedos helados.

-No me atrevo a comentarle. Me da miedo pensar en que se enfadaría mucho conmigo si resultara ser una falsa esperanza.

-Una acertada decisión, sin duda.

El tono le había salido frio, demasiado.

-¿Eso crees?

Elise lamentó su comentario una vez que el pánico empezó a inundar el rostro de Ernestine.

-Considero que es demasiado pronto asegurar una noticia de tal magnitud – respondió ablandando su rosto con una débil sonrisa –. En mi opinión más vale esperar antes de afirmar. Tal vez sus síntomas sean por el estrés causado por tanto trabajo.

La duquesa escrutó sus dedos sobre su regazo por un instante analizando la sugerencia.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Sólo espero tener pronto al heredero de Weselton.

Elise apretó los dientes. Ya de por si le repugnaba tener que conversar con aquella mujer y ahora tenía que soportar sus lamentos.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que ella y su hermana esperaban con ansias el vengarse después de que Alrik mandara a asesinar a sus padres y las obligara a vivir escondidas del mundo.

La rabia le golpeó tan fuerte en las sienes que le costó tragar saliva. La mujer que se encontraba frente a ella no tenía la culpa de su tragedia, ignoraba las atrocidades pasadas ya que sólo llevaba un par de meses de casada. Si abortaba (si es que estaba embarazada), la región se vería liberada de esa maldita familia y ella de la descendencia del diablo.

Elise consideró que era el momento adecuado para retirarse. Dejó su bordado sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente y salió de la estancia, con el corazón acelerado.

Por un momento tuvo deseos de escapar hacia la libertad, hacia el mundo que le habían prometido, lejos de esos muros y de esas tareas cotidianas al servicio del castillo. Ahora daba vida a una mujer que no era ella. Tuvo que recargar su peso en la pared después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras incrustaba sus dedos con fuerza en la piedra rasposa. Teniendo veinticuatro años se sentía agotada. Las lágrimas irritaron sus ojos al sentir aquel odio salvaje que la invadía lentamente hasta explotarle en el pecho y haciendo que el dolor le recordara el por qué había vuelto.

Clavó aún más las uñas tratando de tranquilizarse con ese solo pensamiento. Al menos sabía que esa noche seria el inicio de todo. Eso era lo único que importaba.

…

Anna enredó su cabello en un trozo de hueso afilado y se sumergió en las aguas de la piscina natural. Ahora vivía ahí, en el corazón de la montaña, entre vapores sulfurosos y oscuridad, siendo acompañada solamente de una pequeña manada conformada por los hijos de Olaf, su lobo. Hasta ese entonces aquel lugar le brindaba una sensación seguridad y confort.

Cerró los ojos un momento y evocó las bellas imágenes que guardaba en su memoria, imágenes anteriores a la aparición del duque; el viento surcando entre los campos de trigo, su padre arando la tierra con su sonrisa bonachona. La fiesta de la cosecha donde todos se reunían a bailar alrededor de la fogata, ella meciéndose en las rodillas de su padre, Idún abriendo sus finos labios en una sonrisa mientras aplaudía al ritmo de la música, la mirada azul de Elsa quien se reía de todo y con todos…la mirada de Elsa.

 _Necesito saber si deseas esto tanto como yo._

De inmediatos sus pensamientos cobraron un tono gris, más bien blanco.

 _La encontró de pie sobre la punta del acantilado, con las dunas blancas de compañía. Anna se acercó cuidadosamente como había aprendido cada vez que se encontraba con ella. Se veía complemente hermosa e imperturbable._

 _-El duque de Weselton es un monstruo – habló -. Mató a nuestros padres y nos despojó de nuestra vida. Merece pagar por ello._

 _Clavó su mirada en la suya con ese brillo salvaje que se había acrecentado con el pasar del tiempo. Ese brillo que se había vuelto una constante en sus sueños._

 _-El momento ha llegado Anna. Nuestra oportunidad de devolverle a Alrik todo el sufrimiento que nos causó._

 _Aferró sus blancos dedos en su brazo llegándole a causar un escalofrió._

 _-No debes doblegarte una vez que comencemos Anna. Si llegas a dudar una vez que empiece, todo terminará ¿me oíste?_

 _En la montaña, la ventisca comenzó a azotar_.

Anna sacudió su cabeza cuando sintió una oleada de cólera apoderarse de ella. ¿Acaso Elsa dudaba de que tuviera las agallas suficientes para lograr su cometido?, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que ella también odiaba a Weselton?

Apretó la mandíbula mientras la bilis subía por su pecho.

Alrik debía morir, debía pagar por todos esos años de injusticia. Ellas iban a sacrificar el alma negra de Weselton para liberar a la comarca, para liberarse al fin de esos fantasmas del pasado.

Para liberarse de esos años de odio.

El chillido de Olaf la alertó de la presencia.

La tela del vestido estaba cubierta de lodo mientras los pliegues levente alzados daban a la vista unos zapatos marrones. Anna la contemplo enfrente de ella y suspiró mientras emergía de las aguas.

Ya era hora.

 **…**

Ernestine acomodó su cabello sobre sus hombros mientras tomaba su diario para soplar en la tinta fresca. Desde que había llegado al castillo de Weselton era su único modo de expresar sus ideas y sus pensamientos más íntimos.

Arendelle era muy diferente a Corona. Suspiró mientras recordaba el día en que Alrik de Weselton se había presentado ante ella desfilando con porte galante y simpatía el reconocido caballero que era un su tierra. Ella, como joven ingenua y enamoradiza, había sucumbido ante él, así que no se le hizo difícil al duque solicitar su mano en matrimonio.

Ernestine no había conocido felicidad tan grande como el día su la boda. No era porque ella fuera una pariente lejana del príncipe Eugene, ni que su familia hubiese anexado nuevas tierras después de que las Islas del Sur cayeran ante los ejércitos de Corona.

No, era un matrimonio por amor.

No pasaron las dos semanas en Arendelle para que el duque se desatendiera por completo de ella, dejándola más sola que nunca. Lejos de su soleada Corona, lejos de su familia y de su vida conocida. Sola en un país donde la nieve es eterna y donde existían personas con el corazón tan helado como un tempano de hielo.

Ahora más que en otro tiempo y con la efímera posibilidad de tener un niño en su vientre, se preguntaba sobre lo acertado de su decisión al convertirse en la duquesa de Weselton.

La joven dama bostezó una última vez antes de acomodarse debajo de las mantas y dejarse invadir por el inminente halo del sueño.

Afuera, la luna llena resplandecía.

 **…**

Elsa cerró el acceso del estrecho pasadizo antes de liberar un pesado suspiro. La habitación se hallaba obscura y fría, como a ella le gustaba. El viento helado se colaba por la abertura de la ventana y por el hueco de la chimenea que desde hacía meses se mantenía intacta.

Atravesó su pequeña habitación hasta llegar al incomodo colchón de paja.

En otro momento ella hubiera querido acomodarse en un jergón en medio del piso como en la comodidad de la cueva pero por ahora le sentaba bien. Se dejó caer con pesadez sin tener la molestia de quitarse su vestido.

Esta tan cansada.

Elsa cerró los ojos un momento mientras el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido hacía apenas unas horas comenzaba a rebobinarse.

 _El incesante latido de su corazón era lo único que se oía en el bosque._

 _Se dejó caer sobre la tierra húmeda moderando la forma de respirar, esperando con ansias a que la carrosa que se hallaba a unos metros cruzara en ese punto. El corazón se le acelero cuando escucho las ruedas de madera y el galope de los caballos. El cochero bajó con dificultad sobre el terreno irregular y tomó la figura con cuidado. Siempre bajo los ojos vigilantes de las escoltas._

 _"¡Es una bella doncella!" Gritó a sus compañeros. Los dos jinetes no pudieron evitar extrañarse por lo bizarro de la situación. Aumentaba el nerviosismo._

 _La flecha surcó el cielo y se impactó contra el punto perfecto de la garganta, dejando que uno de los jinetes muriera en silencio sobre el lomo de su caballo. La segunda flecha atravesó el corazón del otro matándolo al instante. El cochero no tuvo más suerte, tan pronto se descuidó, la bella doncella atravesó su abdomen con una hoja metálica que resplandecía como la luna, alzó su vista y los vio; los ojos azules más fríos del bosque._

Elsa hundió su rostro en la almohada.

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta adrenalina que en ese preciso instante. Aquella bestia que anidaba en su interior reclamaba sangre y ella, se la había otorgado.

Un paso más para la inminente destrucción de Arik de Weselton.

Dejó que ese pensamiento la arrullara. Faltaban pocas horas para que el amanecer se hiciera presente y estaba más cansada que nunca. Si tenía suerte, podría tan siquiera recuperar unas cuantas horas de descanso antes de que todo el castillo se despertara y volviera a la rutina. Para que Elise cobrara vida de nuevo.

 **….**

-¿Y qué te pareció tu primer día en el castillo?

Kristoff engulló su bocado con rapidez antes de responder.

-Nada mal. Los caballos no se mostraron agresivos cuando interactúe con ellos.

Bulda, la cocinera del castillo, pareció satisfecha por la respuesta y se inclinó para llenar con más vino su copa. No siendo su fuerte el conversar con las personas, a Kristoff no le fue difícil tomar confianza con la mujer delante de si, ella se había mostrado lo suficientemente amable para hacerlo sentir cómodo. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo sobre los demás residentes del castillo.

Aún estaba latente aquel incidente con unos de los hombres más cercanos al duque.

No era novedad para los demás habitantes del castillo que Kol mostrara a toda vista lo cruel que podía ser, aquella vez era una pequeña cría de cierva la que había representado el papel de la víctima. Kristoff había mirado con incredulidad tanta barbarie al ver el pelaje dorado de aquella criatura marcado por diversas heridas provocadas por flechas y mordidas de perro.

 _¡Vamos, te apuesto a que no le das en la nariz!_

Aquello había llegado lo suficientemente lejos y justo cuando se disponía a intervenir, la flecha pasó rozando sobre su cuerpo e impactó contra el lóbulo de la cría matándola lentamente.

Desde ese momento, Kristoff se prometió mantenerse siempre vigilante.

El sonido de la madera crujiendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me alegra, han estado un poco nerviosos por la tormenta pasada – dijo Bulda mientras terminaba de acomodarse en el asiento de madera.

-Me parece que toda la comarca lo está - concedió el rubio -. Jamás había visto un desastre de esta magnitud.

\- Y que lo digas – contesto la mujer -. Nunca en la historia de Weselton hubo una tormenta tan fuerte desde aquella vez que…

-Bulda.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Cliff dejó de entrever una mirada de advertencia mientras dejaba en suspenso una copa de vino. Esto llamó bastante la atención de Kristoff.

-Bueno, me alegra de que hayas madrugado – dijo la mujer cambiando repentinamente el tema -. Aún quedan muchas cosas que hacer antes de que el padre invierno haga de las suyas.

Antes de que pudiera responder, un estruendo en el umbral de la puerta lo hizo voltear. Del otro lado se hallaba Argus, el preboste del duque, con la cara empapada de sudor. Cruzó rápidamente la estancia mientras Bulda y Cilff se levantaban a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Bulda con preocupación.

-El mensajero del duque –dijo apenas -, no ha llegado al punto acordado.

Cliff apenas iba a hablar cuando el preboste lo interrumpió.

-El duque está muy molesto, ha ordenado que busquemos la carrosa y a sus ocupantes – se dirigió a Bulda-. Has que preparen una mochila con comida para el duque, él ira personalmente.

-Debe ser un asunto de gran importancia para que su excelencia vaya por su propio pie - exclamó Kristoff con aparente tranquilidad.

Argus lo miró de manera fija por un instante antes de dirigirse a Bulda.

-Sólo haz lo que te digo. Salimos en quince minutos.

Bulda asintió mientras el preboste salía a toda prisa de la habitación. Cliff se acercó a Kristoff con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Te recomiendo Kristoff que no intentes ser demasiado atrevido con tus comentarios y más si son escuchados por los hombres de nuestro señor. Ellos no se andan con juegos.

El rubio no dijo nada y siguió engullendo su desayuno.

-Más te vale que le hagas caso a Cliff si no quieres ser el próximo tapete de su señoría.

Kristoff sonrió.

-Creo el duque tendría un muy mal gusto si me hace parte de su decoración.

Bulda sonrió de forma cansada antes de reconocer una figura menuda en lo más recóndito de la cocina.

-Oh Elise, ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?

 **…**

El viento surcó a través del paraje boscoso dando golpes zigzagueantes a las copas de los árboles y pinos que se hallaban alrededor del sendero. A los pies de la montaña, un grupo de hombres se encontraban consternados.

-Por la limpieza del trabajo, creemos que fueron dos o tres fuertes.

Alrik apretó los puños hasta que hizo rechinar el cuero de los guantes.

-¿Encontraron lo que me pertenece?

-Me temo que esto es lo único que pudimos encontrar -, respondió Argus mientras observaban los escombros de madera.

El duque de Weselton se puso furioso, a sus treinta y dos años seguía siendo el hombre voluble y déspota que no toleraba la incompetencia. A sus pies solo se hallaban los testigos mudos de lo acontecido aquella noche de otoño. Teniendo sólo las marcas de las ruedas del vehículo y las huellas de los caballos sobre el barro no era garantía de encontrar a los responsables directos de tal ofensa, ni mucho menos encontrar lo que realmente le importaba.

-Que sigan buscando, no paren hasta…

-¡SU EXCELENCIA!

Los dos hombres se giraron para observar a un soldado llegando desde las profundidades del bosque.

-Hemos encontrado al mensajero.

Alrik no se detuvo a escuchar detalles. Tan pronto como pudo, se subió a su montura y emprendió la marcha hacia el lugar de donde provenía el hombre sin esperar a los demás.

Se detuvo cuando encontró a un grupo de guardias entorno a un bulto arrimado en la hendidura de un tronco de árbol. Mientras desmontaba a su pura sangre no pudo evitar escuchar toda clase de murmullos ahogados referentes al "arrepentimiento" y al "juicio final" de la boca del pobre diablo. Evitó poner atención a las santiguaciones de algunos de sus hombres antes de agacharse a la altura de lo que era antes su mensajero.

-¿Dónde están mis papeles?

El hombre no contestó ante la pregunta de su señor mientras seguía ajeno en su mundo. Alrik dejó de entrever una mueca de asco al ver su estado deplorable, su cuerpo se observaba empapado de sudor y de una palidez cadavérica, eso sin contar los incesantes temblores y la posición fetal del sujeto.

-¿Dónde están los otros?

No hubo respuesta.

El duque de Weselton empezó a impacientarse de sobremanera e hizo un último intento antes de enviar todo por la borda y sacarle la información a golpes.

-¿Quién ha sido el responsable de esto?

Ante esta pregunta el hombre alzó su rostro mostrando la cara más horrorizada que haya visto en varios años. Alrik esperó la respuesta con expectación antes de arrepentirse por la mención del nombre que desde niño le enseñaron a temer.

-El diablo.

 **…**

El galope a toda velocidad hizo eco en las entrañas del bosque.

El caballo dio un relincho vigoroso mientras se erguía sobre sus dos patas al llegar a la saliente del fiordo. Su jinete, de sonrisa torcida y de cabellos rojos como la sangre, respiraba el aire que en antaño supo asimilar y extrañar.

Cuan bien se sentía volver después de tantos años lejos.

Dio una última ojeada al atardecer antes de tirar de las riendas y seguir el camino hacia su destino.

 _El castillo de Weselton._

 **...**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, espero que me disculpen por este atraso en la actualización y procurare hacerles llegar los capítulos más seguido.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios o correcciones en la cajita de abajo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Lena Rf.**


End file.
